


Really Haven't Changed

by TheEquivalentExchanger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action, Amestris, Brotherhood, Crushes, Cute, Edward/Winry - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Fullmetal, Kindness, Love, Romance, Tsundere, edwin - Freeform, fma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquivalentExchanger/pseuds/TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fanfic that takes place before they get their bodies back.</p><p>Winry and Ed aren't able to face their own feelings. Be it fear or insecurity, the two lock away their love for each other inside themselves. Throughout the years, the two have been great friends, but what will happen when things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first part. It's also my first story here on Archive, and it's also my first fanfic. (Yay! So many firsts!) Tell me what you think, and if you like it, I'll definitely continue the story. There isn't much romance in this chapter, but not to worry, I have great plans for future chapters.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Alphonse asked his older brother, Edward.

Ed lifted his gaze from window of the train, broken from his train of thought. The train rattled a bit, and Ed shook his head. "Nah, not really." He muttered, looking back out the window.

Al knew something was up, but he didn't want to pry too much.

He remained silent for a few moments before starting again. "We really haven't seen them in a while, have we." Alphonse noted quietly.

Ed winced, recalling the last time they'd visited Resembool. He'd broken his automail from a battle with scar, and Winry had almost concussed him with her wrench. "Yeah." He sighed quietly, looking down at his crumbling right arm. He sighed. "Winry's gonna kill me this time, I know it."

Al chuckled a little, watching his brother. Ed lifted his gaze questioningly.

"What is it, Al?" He asked.

"Nothing, brother, I was just thinking to myself." He replied happily.

"What? What is it?" Ed whined, "Allllllll…."

"Well, I was just thinking how close you and Winry have gotten since we left for the first time." Alphonse murmured quietly.

Ed blinked, processing his brother's response. Suddenly, his face heated and a slight blush tinged his cheeks.

"Wh-what are you saying, Al!" He protested. "Don't be stupid! There isn't anything between-" He suddenly stopped, recalling the words Lieutenant Hawkeye had told him when they sat over tea a while back.

_"It's because you love her, isn't it?"_

Ed's face went completely red as he cried out and frantically ran his hands through his hair to clear his mind of the proposterous thought.

"You're being ridiculous, Al!" He shouted to his younger brother.

Alphonse laughed across from him, enjoying his brother's honesty.

"Shut up..." Ed muttered to his brother.

The small town of Resembool began to approach, and although Ed acted like he dreaded arriving, he was secretly excited to be there. It'd been almost a year since he'd visited the small town, and the purity of the countryside brought back a wave of nostalgia from his childhood. He recalled all the times he and his brother would play by the small river beside his house, how whenever they got into fights, Al would always run and hide by the riverside. He remembered the times they transmuted small clay or dirt animals from this town's soil. 

Ed smiled quietly to himself. All the days spent sparring with his brother outside the Rockbell's house. Winry's apple pie...

Ed blinked, shaking his head a bit. He gathered his bags from underneath his seat and left the train with his brother right behind him.

"We're here." He smiled, looking up the long dirt path that led to the center of town.

~*~

Winry sat in the small room in her basement, closely examining a new model of automail she'd had delivered to her 2 days ago. It was a fine arm model, made with reinforced iron, and the workmanship done on it was incredibly precise. Each screw was presicely tightened to make sure the user had no troubles bending or flexing.

Winry hoped one day she, too, would be able to make an automail like the one she held. She smiled to herself. Maybe she'd be able to improve Ed's by then, too. Chuckling to herself, she shook the thoughts from her head. By then, Ed and Al would probably have their old bodies back, flesh and bone. There wouldn't be any need for automail anymore. 

Winry rested her cheek in her palm. Would there even be any need for her? They probably wouldn't come and visit as often, if at all, seeing as they only come to fix up Ed's gear...

"Winry, you have some guests!" Granny Pinako called from upstairs.

Winry sighed, hanging the automail on a couple hooks on the wall. She removed her gloves and took off her goggles.

"Coming!" She responded, jogging up the stairs two at a time. She arrived at the top of the staircase, rubbing the back of her sore neck. "Welcome to the Rockbell's automail shop, how may we-" She stopped midsentence, once realizing who was standing in her living room. "E-Ed?!" 

Granny stood beside the two boys, grinning proudly like it was some great accomplishment that they'd finally come home. Which it was.

"Hey, Winry." Ed greeted awkwardly. Al gave a curt wave of his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She asked angrily, her hands balled into fists. She internally scolded herself, she shouldn't be angry at the boys when they'd finally decided to pay a visit. "You never come home, unless..." Her eyes drifted down to Ed's right arm, which hung loosely at his side, a few of the screws actually falling out. "What'd you do this time?" She growled to Ed.

"Nothing." Ed muttered, his lame excuse clearly showing his lie.

Winry became frustrated. He never told her anything! She whipped out a wrench from the back pocket of her jeans, and threw it at Ed's head with all her force, watching as the spiralling metal collided with her childhood friends' head.

"You  _IDIOT!_ " She shouted at him.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Al's worried cries sounded as Winry stomped angrily up the stairs, slamming the door to her room noisily. 

Once Ed recovered, he sat up, propping himself up with one elbow.

"What's up with  _her?_ " He asked inquisitively. He glared at the stairs for a few moments before climbing to his feet. "We finally come back, yet this is how she acts.

Granny Pinako chuckled, following Ed's gaze.

"She's just a little surprised. She is happy though, that you came." Pinako explained. "With all fairness, though, you  _do_ only come back home once a year or so. And even then, it's just to get your automail fixed."

Ed remained silent, sitting down on a couch.

"You visit more, you shrimp." She said bluntly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY OVER-SHRUNKEN PEEWEE LITTLE SHRIMP, YOU'RE SMALLER THAN ME, YOU MIDGET-" Ed shouted, enraged. 

"WHADDAYA MEAN, A SHRIMP'S A SHRIMP, SHRIMP!!" Granny Pinako responded.

Alphonse sighed, used to the constant arguing between the two. 

"I'll go get Winry, I guess." He said, clearly being ignored by the two bickering people.

He knocked lightly on the door before entering. 

"Winry?" He asked softly. The lights were off, and the soft evening sky was the only thing that illuminted the room. Winry laid face down on her bed, her arms hugging the pillow to her face.

"Hey Al." She acknoledged. She sat up, stretching her arms. "It's good to see you again." She smiled.

Al grinned to himself.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly. "Are you mad at Ed?" He asked.

She remained silent for a few moments, struggling to find the right words to describe what she felt.

"It's just, he never tells me anything." She admitted sadly, gazing down at her lap. Her long, blonde hair hung in locks over her face.

"He just doesn't want to make you worry." Al said, knowing how his brother felt about Winry.

"That idiot, not telling me only makes me worry more." She said, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"You don't need to worry, Winry. Ed'll be just fine." Al comforted.

"How do you know?" Winry lifted her head, her eyes were slightly puffy with oncoming tears.

"Because he'll always come back. He has to." Al said, remaining silent. "There's no way he would give up his home." 

Winry smiled, and laughed a little bit. She lifted herself off the bed.

"Let's go, I bet dinner's ready." She smiled to Al, opening the door.

"Yeah."

~*~

Dinner was awkward. Ed and Winry sat across from each other, quietly eating their stew and not making eye contact. They both quickly finished, pulling out of the table for at the same time.

"I'll clean up!" They offered simultaneously. They both looked at each other while Al and Pinako quietly continued to eat, as though they were walking in a minefield.

Winry began to fill the sink with soapy water in the kitchen, while Ed brought the plates over to her.

"Thanks." Winry said, taking the plate from Ed's hands. Ed hesitated, holding onto the plate a moment longer than necessary.

"Hey," He said, glaring at the plate. "I'm s-" He flinched, finding it uncomfortable to say the words to Winry. "S..." Winry gave him a questioning look. "I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I'M SORRY. THERE, I SAID IT. YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He shouted, releasing the plate and causing Winry's eyes to widen.

There were a few moments of silence as Ed controlled his breathing, his cheeks red. Winry started to snicker. She covered her mouth as the snickers turned into chuckles, which turned into full-on laughter. She couldn't control it, she knelt on the ground howling with laughter as Ed stared at her, stuttering to find the right words. 

"Shu-Shut up!" He cried, as Winry wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She stood up, rubbing her right eye. 

When she finally calmed down, she smiled at Ed.

"Welcome back, stupid." She said warmly.

"Yeah." Ed said, covering his blush with his arm. "It's good to be back."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's all coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ed is visiting Resembool in order to fix his right arm, which was on the verge of completely breaking when he appeared on the Rockbell's doorstep.

The sun began to rise over Resembool's grass fields, and Winry groggily rubbed her bright blue eyes. She yawned, stretching her arms. She'd fallen asleep on her bedroom desk, atop an automail textbook. She quickly got up, wincing at the slight pain in her lower back. Downstairs, she could hear a couple of people chattering quietly, followed by the closing of the front door. It must've been Ed and Al, seeing as they were the only ones who woke up earlier than she did. 

Winry walked downstairs slowly, holding onto the railing. Her red and white pajamas were baggy and loose around her legs and abdomen, just how she liked them. She hoped the two boys hadn't gone to spar, with Ed's arm being a wreck like that. She'd forgotten to take it in for repairs yesterday, so it was still on the verge of breaking. 

When she reached the main floor, the cool hardwood made Winry feel a little lonely. The house was silent, save the soft snoring sounds of Granny upstairs. Winry walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see what was inside. There wasn't much, just a few apples and a loaf of bread. She sighed, knowing that she'd need to go to the market before breakfast. 

After splashing some cold water on her face, she dressed herself in a casual cream-coloured sundress that hung just above her knees, and a lavender sweater to protect herself against the brisk morning air. She tied her hair back the usual way, letting two long strands escape from the long ponytail. Leaving a note for Granny, Winry left the house quietly, letting the door click softly behind her. Turning around, she drew a sharp intake of breath when she saw the sunrise. Long, watercolour strokes of soft pinks and oranges streaked the country cky, and as usual, it was breathtaking.

Smiling slightly, she began to walk down the long dirt path to the town's center.

"Where're you going?" A voice called behind her.

She spun around to see Ed lying on the grass a couple feet away from her.

"To town, I need to pick up some food." She told him, looking around. "Where's Al?" She asked, not seeing the large suit of armor anywhere.

Ed hoisted himself off the ground, brushing grass off his arms.

"He went to visit mom's grave." 

Winry nodded slowly, understandingly.

"You're not going with him?" She asked.

"Well seeing as the condition of my arm, I figured I better stay close by." He paused, gazing off into the sunrise for a moment. "I'll go later." 

"Okay, well, I'll get to work on your arm when I get back. Just stay out of trouble." Winry said, turning away and beginning to walk down the road. 

She heard a couple footsteps approaching from behind her, and Ed suddenly appeared by her side. He'd stuck his hands in his pockets, and his feet scuffed when he walked.

"I'll come with you." He mumbled. Winry smiled, thankful for the company. The two continued on in silence until they reached the small marketplace in the center of town. Shops and stalls lined town square, and a few people chatted happily to the shop keepers. Glittering jewelery and goods glinted in the early morning sun, and the shop keepers held up some examples, trying to interest people in buying them.

"Ah, miss!" One stall-owner called out. Winry glanced over, after noticing there wasn't anybody around her that he was calling to. She approached the table, Ed following by her side.

"Yes?" She asked politely, holding her woven wooden basket in front of her. 

"A pretty girl like you, can I interest you in some fine necklaces?" The owner winked teasingly, noticing Ed's discomfort in the man's words. "Or maybe the lover would like to buy one for his special lady?" 

Winry and Ed jolted, surprised as their faces turned red immediately.

"We-we're not lovers, just-" Ed stuttered in protest.

"Old friends!" Winry finished his thought, waving her free hand in front of her in embarassment. 

The man chuckled at the two, admiring the energy of their youth. 

"Ah, I see," He grinned, "Well maybe if your feelings change."

"They won't!" The duo cried in unison, a blush now clearly visible on each of their cheeks.

They quickly stomped away from the booth, each put in a bad mood. Winry folded her arms across her chest, silently fuming to herself. Ed stood beside her, stiff as he made sure not to glance over at his childhood friend. A second later, Winry piped up.

"The grocery store is over there." She told Ed, the edge in her voice creeping up. "I'll be right back." 

Ed watched as she walked into the store, muttering to herself and ignoring the questioning looks bypassers gave her as they walked by. He smiled, unknowingly, and took a seat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the marketplace. His mind was blank, for once, and for some reason, the words the shopkeeper had said to them didn't bother him as much as it did Winry. He sighed, letting his head flop back to look at the sky. The beautiful pinks and reds had begun to fade from the soft autumn sky, and it now began to grow a vibrant light blue. 

Although it'd only been about a year since Ed and Al had last returned to Resembool, Ed felt as though it were an eternity when he sat in the bustling marketplace. They'd gotten into some pretty dangerous situations over the past while, in fact, ever since they'd even shown an interest in alchemy. They'd been through bloody situations, seen gruesome things, witnessed death. They'd created awful things, beautiful things, but through all the changes, Resembool never seemed to be altered. It was always there for them, always the same. It was the only place where Edward could just be Ed, instead of the Fullmetal Alchemist. 

He smiled, thinking about all the times he'd spent at Winry's, how she and Granny had always accepted them and let them into their home. They were the only two people that Ed and Al could return to without falter, and sometimes, that was the only thing that kept Ed going. The thought of seeing them again. 

"Ed, I'm done." Winry walked over, holding the basket with both hands in front of her. "Let's go."

Ed stared at her for a moment, making Winry feel self conscious.

"What..?" She asked uncertainly, checking to see if there was anything on her clothing.

"Nothing." Ed smiled slightly, confusing Winry. "Let's go." 

~*~

"WHAT  _EXACTLY_ DID YOU  _DO?!"_ Winry cried, examining the tattered automail that hung off Ed's shoulder. She frantically asessed the damage, not knowing where to begin her maintenance. Ed laughed a little to himself, giving Al a look. 

 _Don't you dare tell her._ He tried his hardest to telepathically send the signal to his brother through his hard glare. Al nodded slightly, fully comprehending the message.

"Ah, um, nothing, not much." Ed assured. "I uh- stopped a robber in the act, and got a little busted up." Winry glanced up from his arm, staring into Ed's eyes as he laid on his stomach on the patient's bed. Her eyes were slightly moist, and Ed could tell she knew he was lying. But, her being hurt over this kind of situation was better than her finding out what had  _really_ happened. Her eyes searched his for a moment, hoping to crack his shield. Ed gulped a little, feeling uncomfortable under the pressure.

Winry sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Fine." She snapped, getting up from the small stool she was sitting on.

Ed looked up at her worriedly, watching as she turned away from him for a moment to gather herself.

"It'll be the usual," She stated harshly. "Three days, the express way. Or..." She paused, unsure whether she should say the next part. "You could stay a little longer." She spun around to face him, her hands on her hips. "Your choice." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Ed and Al together in silence. 

"What?" Ed asked Al, who stared at the doorway just like he did. "Don't I usually... Get the express way?" He asked, wondering why she'd even brought up the second option.

~*~

Winry hid in her workshop downstairs, turning a tiny screw to one of Ed's parts. She glanced up, wiping the sweat from her forehead and rolling her stiff shoulders. She looked at the large map that was pinned to the wall in front of her desk, with a thick red circle around the town of Rush Valley, her dream vacation place. She scowled, recalling her earlier conversation with Ed. 

"Of course I'll take the express choice! Don't I always?" Winry mimicked in anger, pouting to herself in the dim lighting. "That stubborn Shorty!" She muttered below her breath. She rested her head on her hands, following the dents and scratches in Ed's arm with her eyes. "That idiot's been getting into some real trouble lately, huh." 

She resumed her work on the arm, with new resolve to finish it as quickly as possible. Who knew why Ed needed it done so fast, maybe it was because he'd found a new lead on getting their bodies back. Whatever the reason was, she had no right to stop them.

A few hours passed, and Winry still continued to work on the arm. She heard some familiar footsteps walking down the stairs, human, metal, human, metal.

"Hey, Winry?" Ed called quietly,  knocking lightly on the door. He entered once Winry hadn't answered."How's it coming?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder. A tangy citrus smell came from Ed's soft hair, and Winry found it hard to concentrate with him standing right next to her. She didn't want to mess something up around him. 

"It's fine." She said, trying to get him to leave quickly. No such luck, he remained by her side, looking at her fingers working over the metal. "Ed, get out. I can't concentrate." 

Ed frowned a little, but backed away. 

"I'll just sit over here." He said, taking a seat on the couch across the room. Winry let out a small, unoticeable breath. The nervousness in her stomach had subsided, and she continued to twist a screw into the automail.

A long, drawn out silence hung over the two, so much that it was almost awkward. Winry decided to break the silence by starting a conversation.

"Hey, Ed?" She began. Ed perked up at the sudden noise. "Um, if you don't mind me asking... How did these scratches happen?" She asked tentatively.

Ed didn't respond, searching for the right words to say to Winry, so he wouldn't upset her. After a while, she laughed breathily to herself. "Nevermind." She whispered sadly.

A wave of guilt crashed over Ed as he realised just how hurt she was from his lies. He clenched his teeth, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to make her feel this way anymore, but at the same time, he didn't want to make it any worse by telling her the truth. He sat on the couch in silence for a minute, clenching his left hand in his lap. He looked up at Winry, who sat concentrating on his arm. 

It was like everything Winry had done, she did for him. Become an automail mechanic for him, she'd always be there for maintenance, and all she ever asked for was the truth from him. 

"Well," Ed responded quietly, "there's a few different things that gave me those scratches." 

Winry lifted her head, turning to face Ed.

"Most of them probably came from my battles with unnatural things." Ed explained vaguely.

"Unnatural things?" Winry asked.

"These beings called 'Homunculi'." Ed told her. "Man-made humans."

Winry twisted around in her wooden chair so her arms rested on the back of it, and she rested her chin on the back of her hands.

"And a few of them, from this guy named Scar. I don't really know too much about him, either." He told her. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "And the rest of them, just normal wear and tear." Ed grinned.

Winry shook her head, coming to sit beside him.

"You're an idiot." She told him quietly.

Ed laughed. "I know." 

"Good, now GET OUT!" She yelled, shoving him out the door. "I can't concentrate!" She slammed the door in his face, ignoring the shocked expression he wore. She smiled sadly, leaning against the wooden frame. Her stubborness had gotten ahold of her, causing her to deny the fact that Ed had just let her see into a small part of his life. 

Winry sat down at her desk, furiously working away on the arm for the next three days and nights, non-stop.

~*~

"Okay, I'm gonna connect the nerves." Winry told Ed as he laid on the cot yet again. 

"Okay." Ed took in a small breath to keep himself from crying out.

Winry slid the last piece of the automail into place, and felt her friend wince as his nerves reconnected with the metal.

"Done." She smiled. 

Ed sat up, shifting his arm to get used to it. "Thanks, Winry." He grinned, looking at Al. "About time we go, isn't it?"

Al nodded. "Yep! Thanks Winry!"

The two headed for the door of the room.

Winry blinked once. "A-Already?!" She cried. "It's the middle of the night!" 

"Never too early to get back to work!" Ed hurriedly brushed her off.

"W-wait!" She called after them. "Just a second!" She hurried into the kitchen, pulling out a box. "Here!" She said, thrusting the box into Ed's hands. He put down his suitcase for a moment.

Ed looked at it for a second, before asking, "What is it?" 

Winry crossed her arms across her chest. "It's pie, you _idiot!_ " 

Enraged, Ed began to argue again. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, YOU'RE THE IDIOT, YOU STUPID GEARHEAD! WHO DO YOU EVEN-" He was quickly cut off by his brother, who grasped his arms apologetically. 

"Brother, stop!" He tried to calm Ed down.

"GEARHEAD?! WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME SHORTY ALCHEMIST LIKE YOU!" Winry yelled back. Alphonse, frustrated at the point, knocked his brother on the top of his head. Granny, who stood beside the two bickering teens, gave Winry a smack across the back of her head.

"Ow!" The two cried in unison.

"Shut up, brother, or we're going to miss the train!" Al explained harshly.

Ed sulked for a moment before lifting his gaze to Winry, who grinned slightly.

"Don't forget to phone." She said softly.

Ed nodded, his cheeks tinged the softest layer of pink.

"I know. I will." He glanced to Granny, and back to Winry. "Thanks for everything, really."

Pinako nodded, smiling. Winry gave Ed a small wave. "See you later." She said.

"Bye!" Al waved, turning to his brother. "C'mon, brother, let's go." He nudged Ed's arm, and the walked out of the Rockbell house yet again, not turning once to look back.

Winry smiled sadly in the doorway, watching them walk away. Who knew when the next time she'd see them would be. She softly clicked the door shut, walking up to her room to get some sleep.

 


	3. A sense of urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: After Winry fixed his automail, Ed and Al quickly take off without any notice beforehand, leaving Winry confused and worried.

"What do you think that note could've been about, Brother?" Alphonse asked Edward, who sat across from him on the train.

Edward didn't respond, scowling worriedly out the window, thinking about the events of the past few days. 

~*~

"Okay, I'll have it done in three days." Winry told him, carrying his automail arm tenderly with both arms. "Stay out of trouble until then, at least. Okay?"

Edward nodded, appreciating her concern. After she'd disappeared downstairs, Ed was left all alone in the house, Alphonse was playing with Den outside and Granny had gone to make a house call for a customer's maintenance. He opened the front door, seeing as there was nothing else to do, and began to head to his mother's grave. It'd been a long time since he'd last visited her, his cowardice always making him procrastinate. 

He slowly trudged up the slight hill that led to his late mother's resting place, watching as the large oak tree came into view. The large oak cast a slight shadow over the grave in the late morning sun. 

Edward stood in front of the grave, looking down at it. 

"Hey, mom…" He whispered quietly into the soft breeze. The leaves overhead rustled quietly, and Edward stooped down to place a hand on the gravestone. "We're doing just fine over here, Al and me." 

Before he'd become a State Alchemist, his eyes would probably be stinging with tears at this moment, but right now, Ed didn't feel any pain in looking at the weathered stone. Ed smiled sadly, reading the familiar worlds etched into the rock. 

Trisha Elric. Trisha Elric...

After a long while, Ed stood up. He stretched his sore legs out, noticing that the sun had begun to turn a light orange with its' setting. He began to head back to the house, but something caught his eye. In the corner of his eye, he noticed something white flickering in the breeze. He glanced over to the large tree, seeing a note attached to it's bark. Ed slowly approached it, suspicious of who might've put it there. The lettering was small, and was obviously scrolled out very quickly due to it's messy font. 

Edward's eyes widened as he read the message posted.

_Eastern Command. Leave as soon as possible._

Ed noticed a small fleck of colour in the corner of the paper, and upon closer examination, he realized it was blood. 

"WHO'S THERE?!" He called, spinning around frantically. The air was silent, the only response Ed had received was the tender breeze and the faint rustling of leaves. There wasn't anyone. The note couldn't have been there too long, though, he didn't notice it when he'd arrived at the grave. Who could've been so silent that he wouldn't be able to pick up their presence?! 

Suddenly, a thought dawned upon him. Homunculus. 

Ed panicked, sprinting back to the Rockbell's at full tilt. How had they followed him here? What happened to Eastern Command Centre? There were so many questions Ed wanted to ask, but unfortunately, there wasn't anyone around who'd know the answer. Ed pushed his legs as fast as they could go, not even slowing when he saw the house come into view. If the homunculus had followed him here, then they knew about Winry. There was no way Ed would let his enemies harm her.

Alphonse sat outside the house, quietly petting Winry's dog, Den.

"Brother?" Al asked, noticing Ed's panicked state. "What's wrong?!" 

"WHERE'S WINRY?!" He yelled, not taking a second to even catch his breath.

"I-In the house!" Al responded, flustered. "What happened?!" 

Ed didn't respond, and ran into the house. He quickly stepped downstairs, finally calming down. He stared at the door for a few seconds, taking the time to catch his breath before knocking on the wood.

"Hey, Winry?" He called. There wasn't any response, so Ed decided to open the door, afraid of what he'd see on the other side. 

In front of him sat his beloved childhood friend, her goggles and bandanna on as she furiously screwed in a piece to his arm. Relieved, Ed approached the table. He was so happy that Winry was still here, he almost wanted to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. Almost. 

"How's it coming?" He asked, trying to hide the crack in his voice.

"It's fine." She stated impatiently. There was a long pause before she said, "Ed, get out. I can't concentrate."

Ed noticed just how close he was to Winry, leaning over her shoulder. His golden hair hung loose, almost touching her shoulders because he'd forgotten to tie it back that morning.

"I'll just sit over there." He said, not wanting to leave the room. He wanted to stay as close as possible to Winry as he could, as though if he were to leave, she would disappear forever. 

~*~

"Brother?" Al asked again, causing Ed to snap out of his little daydream. Ed blushed, suddenly realizing what he'd just been thinking of. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts of Winry that continued to flout around in his mind.

"Uh, what?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I said, what do you think the letter was about?" Al asked again.

Ed's expression hardened, his face shadowed as he recalled the small spot of blood that stained the corner of the page.

"I dunno." He replied sternly. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." 

Alphonse leaned back, understanding that his brother didn't want to talk about the topic any longer. Edward rested his cheek in his hand, looking out the window at the rolling hills of grass that flew by outside the train. It would be a while before dawn would begin to approach, and the sky was a deep indigo by the time the boys reached the Eastern station. The two left the train tiredly, Ed carrying his measly suitcase with one hand as they trudged dreadfully towards the Eastern Command Centre.

~*~

They arrived in front of the massive building, and luckily, there wasn't anything unusual to be seen on the outside. Suspiciously, the duo approached the entrance, stepping in through the large steel doors. 

"I don't see anything…" Alphonse noted quietly, matching his brother's pace as they continued down the dark corridor. 

Ed nodded, agreeing with his brother. Nothing looked wrong to him, but how was he to know until he talked to someone who'd been here all along? 

The siblings stood in front of a set of wooden doors, sighing as they read the bold letters. 

_Colonel Roy Mustang._

Ed begrudgingly pushed open the door, entering the dimly lit room. As usual, the Colonel had worked late into the night yet again, and he sat over a stack of papers, scribbling furiously upon the pages. Upon Ed's entry, he glanced up from his work, unsurprised.

"Ah, Fullmetal." He greeted tiredly. "The repairs are finished, I presume?" 

Ed glanced at his automail.

"Yeah, thanks to my mechanic." He replied, grateful to Winry for her hard work.

The Colonel nodded, then resumed his work. Edward blinked, surprised. He'd expected more urgency coming from Mustang when he'd arrived, but he didn't seem to know anything.

"Um, listen, Colonel," Edward began cautiously. "Has anything… Unusual happened recently?" 

Colonel Mustang looked up again, pausing to remember if any strange events had occurred within the past 4 days the Fullmetal Alchemist had been gone. Suddenly, a funereal expression shrouded his face, as he remembered the bad news that'd come from a small town that was rebelling just East of the city. If he remembered correctly, it was the small town of Liore, the one Ed and Al had visited. He figured it'd be best if he didn't tell them right now.

"No." The Colonel replied. "Nothing." 

Ed nodded, flicking a gaze at Al. The two brothers left the office, closing the large wooden doors behind them.

"He's hiding something, brother." Al said sternly, continuing to briskly walk forward.

"I know." 

"Then, why didn't you ask about it?" Al questioned.

"We both know how well  _that_ works." 

Al remained silent, and the two boys headed for the dorm room they'd been given upon their transfer here to Eastern Command. Ed laid atop the bed, his arms spread at his sides. He stared at the ceiling, clenching and relaxing his automail hand. His eyelids began to weigh upon his eyes, and he soon found himself drifting to sleep.

~*~

_"Wh-what are you doing?!" Winry cried out, trembling as she knelt on the ground of the Rockbell house. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror as she stared at something in front of her. "Stop!" She shrieked, and Ed noticed a small pool of blood spreading from her focal point._

_Ed tried to turn his gaze to what she was looking at, but found himself unable to do so._

_"Winry?" He attempted calling to her, but he had no voice. He silently cursed to himself, watching as she slowly crept into a black shroud of dismay and horror. Her lips trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks from her widened eyes. She shook her head, but was unable to pry her gaze away from whatever horror she was looking at._

_"I don't want this…" She sobbed quietly to herself, burrowing her eyes into the palms of her hands. "I don't want this.."_

_Ed tried to step towards his friend, tried to reach out to her, but his body was paralyzed, unable to move._

_"No more…" She whispered. "No more... ED!!!"_

Edward jolted upright in his bed, Winry's cry being more than enough to remove him from his paralysis. He frantically patted down his abdomen, to make sure that he was indeed awake. He drew in a deep breath, but his jitters still remained. Goose bumps lined his arms, and Ed quickly pulled on his red coat, stepping out into the hallway. It was sometime early in the morning, the sky still dark.

Al was nowhere to be found, as usual, but Ed had learnt not to worry about his brother's nightlife. Since he had no need for sleep, his brother sometimes crept out at night, wandering who knows where, but he'd always return in the morning. Ed had once asked about it, and Al told him he just found it boring sitting in a room for 8 hours, so he liked to take walks outside.

Ed walked a few steps to the telephone that was hooked up to the wall. He quickly dialled the familiar number, and held the phone to his ear anxiously as it began to ring.

_Drrr… Drrr… Drr-_

The phone had been picked up on the third ring, and Ed could her a slight groan on the other side of the line.

"Winry?" He whispered urgently.

"Mmm..?" The response was slow and sluggish, but it affirmed that the responder was indeed Winry. "Ed?" She asked softly, her voice groggy.

Edward let out the breath he'd been holding in anticipation.

"Thank god…" He muttered to himself.

"Hmm-What?" Winry asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Listen, I need you to come to Eastern Command. Right away. Can you leave on the next train?" He asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, um… WHAT?!" She cried into the phone, clearly late on her comprehension. "Crap!" She whispered, realizing how loud she'd just yelled. "What?" She whispered loudly into the phone.

"It's urgent." Ed explained, "I promise I'll explain when you get here, just leave as soon as possible." 

He hoped she understood how important this was. There was no telling what kind of nasty creature was plotting her death right now. He needed her to be by his side right now, that was the only way he could protect her if something were to happen. The dream he'd just had only made him more nervous.

"There better be a good reason for this…" She warned quietly.

"There is, I promise!" Ed assured. There was a sigh, and a long hesitation. 

"Fine."

Ed almost laughed in relief.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She said, slightly frustrated.

"Thanks Winry." 

Ed hung up the phone, heading back to his room. The tension he'd had in his chest for the past few days had lessened a little bit, and he felt better knowing that Winry would be safe.

~*~

 _"Sir, she is moving…"_ A silken voice called through the darkness, sounding bored.  _"Shall we stop her?"_

 _"Patience, Lust."_ A man's voice replied, deep and commanding.  _"Let's just see how this story unfolds. After all, Pride is taking good care of our little doll, so there isn't much she can do."_

The two voices chuckled quietly to themselves in the darkness, relishing the plans they held for the future.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Edward's nightmare about Winry causes him to call her to request that she come to the Eastern Command Centre.

Winry left the train, her small suitcase in hand. She glanced around, looking for Edward and Alphonse, who were supposed to meet her. The train ride had taken a long while, and dawn had begun to peak over the Eastern horizon.

Winry caught sight of Ed, who sat with a concerned expression on a bench.

"Ed!" She called, waving.

At the mention of his name, the 16 year old lifted his gaze, his golden eyes lighting up at the sight of his childhood friend. He lifted to his feet, his red coat dropping with gravity. Alphonse came out from behind a stone pole.

"Winry!" Al greeted, rushing forward to meet her. She smiled at the large suit of armour as Ed came up from behind. "Thanks for coming here on such short notice." Al thanked happily.

"It's no problem, I've been meaning to check out East City anyways!" She smiled, looking around. Ed remained silent, a slight frown still tugging on the edge of his lips. He turned around, heading back to Eastern Command.

"Let's get going." He mumbled. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Winry and Alphonse glanced up to the sky, noticing the rolling storm clouds that were beginning to gather overhead.

"Is there something wrong with Ed?" Winry whispered to Alphonse.

"I'm not sure." Al replied in a hushed tone, "When I came in this morning, he just told me we were going to go pick you up."

Winry nodded, concerned. It was unusual for Ed to be so monotone, especially when Winry had finally come to visit. She stared at his back as he stalked forward in front of them. Winry jogged to match his pace, walking beside him when she'd caught up. He didn't so much as glance towards her, continuing to glare ahead. 

"Ed?" She asked softly, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Edward perked up, as if he'd only just noticed that she stood beside him. He blinked once, his expression softening.

"Oh, uh-" He stammered, "Sorry." He shook his head slightly, as though clearing his thoughts.

Winry smiled softly to herself. Ed must be under a lot of stress lately. Her posture straightened, she was happy that he'd called her out here, even if just for a while. 

~*~

Ed hailed a cab, and the three climbed in, Ed and Al sitting on the row of black leather seats, facing forward. Winry sat just across from them, smiling happily to herself. 

"So, what's going on?" She asked, "Why did you call me out here?" 

Ed shifted uncomfortably under the weight of their gazes, and he could almost see a smirk growing across his brother's face. A faint blush tainted his cheeks, and he glanced out the window.

"Just a hunch." He told her, not wanting to explain his dream right then. "I had a feeling that my automail would need some tune up soon." 

Winry jolted forward, her eyes widening, "Why?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes, "Are you planning to do something  _dangerous?_ _"_

Ed's gaze flicked nervously to his brother, who looked away and turned towards Winry. 

"Of course not, Winry." Alphonse assured, waving his hand a little.

Winry slumped against the seat, knowing full well the two boys weren't telling her the truth. She glared at the floor of the cab, feeling more than a little hurt. Her hair hung in her eyes, and Ed couldn't stop the guilty feeling from settling in the pit of his stomach, like it usually did whenever he lied to his childhood friend. 

Suddenly, the taxi stopped in front of the colossal building. Ed and Al climbed out, Winry reluctantly following after them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the enormous mass of white marble, clearly impressed with its' structure.

"Welcome to Eastern Command, Winry." Alphonse murmured quietly.

Winry picked up her suitcase after the driver had kindly removed it from the trunk. Edward placed a few coins in his palm, and the driver tipped his hat and climbed back into the car. Winry took a couple tentative steps forward as the cab drove away. 

"Come on, Winry." Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the large wrought iron gates that guarded the entrance. Flashing his metal watch at the guards, the trio entered the Command Centre, showing Winry to her room.

Ed turned the key, letting the door swing open in front of him. 

"I know it's not much, but this is your room for the time being." He explained, Alphonse opening the door to their own room. Al figured his brother could use a little alone time with Winry to explain the current situation.

Winry nodded, taking in a slight breath as she entered the room. She looked around, noticing the rather large bed in the middle of the room, along with the dresser and a small wooden chair. In the corner stood a mahogany closet, along with a bathroom just behind it. It looked a little lonely with only the grey sky to illuminate the room, so she switched on the light. The curtains flowed softly in front of the window as she walked past them. She sat on the bed, while Ed hung back a little. Winry turned to look at him with her big blue eyes, motioning for Ed to sit down. 

Edward gulped down his fear, trying to ignore the fact that she could very well brain him with her wrench at any given moment. He took a seat beside her on the bed, staring down at his hands. 

"So," Winry began quietly, "you gonna tell me why I'm here? Or are you going to make me guess."

Ed noted the slight sadness that nipped at the edge of her voice, contemplating what he was about to say.

"Winry, I-"

"Actually, Ed," Winry interrupted, "I'm not so sure if I can believe anything you say anymore. How am I supposed to tell if what you say is the truth or not?" 

She glanced over to Ed, who looked into her eyes. They were moist, and he could tell she was fighting back tears. He and Al had been really terrible to Winry over the years, with their constant lies and stubbornness.

"You tell me that you're not going to get into trouble," She whispered quietly, "but you always come home tattered and bruised, your automail is always ruined." She hid her face under her hair, Ed couldn't tell if she was crying or not. He stammered to find the right words to say, but came up empty handed. She had a point, they'd always come home right after a battle. "I'm tired, Ed. Tired of trying to pry the truth from you guys."

There was a long silence as Ed sat beside the frail girl, guilt brewing inside him and making his stomach churn with sadness. Winry laid back on the bed, letting her legs hang over the edge. She'd worn a plain black sweater and jeans, a new sight for Ed after becoming accustomed to her usual sweats and bandeau. 

"You know," Winry smiled quietly, "sometimes, when the house is empty, and it's really quiet, I can't help but think about you two." She lifted her eyes to Edward, who sat stunned. "And I'm constantly reminded of how lonely I am without you…" 

Ed finally couldn't take it anymore, the weight of the guilt squeezed his heart as he watched his friend in such sadness, he ached to comfort her. He didn't know if talking would make her feel any better, but he couldn't just sit there and watch Winry break down.

"You're not the only one." He mumbled quietly beside her, his face heating as he broke his gaze. 

Winry sat up, stunned that Edward would say such sentimental words to her.

"Y-You don't need to look so surprised!" Ed protested, his cheeks bright red with blush. Winry's eyes were wide, as a soft smile grew over her face. She quietly wrapped her arms around Ed's neck, who stiffened under her touch. She closed her eyes, breathing in the slight tang of his scent.

"I know, Ed." She whispered. Ed shivered, her mouth grazing his ear as she spoke. "I know."

Ed relaxed in her hold, placing his hands around her waist and holding her close. Outside, rain began to fall, and the quiet pattering was welcomed in the silence.

~*~

"What do you mean?" Winry asked, sitting across from Ed and Al. The storm had begun to pore down torrential sheets of rain outside, along with the occasional crack of lightning and the boom of thunder.

The two brothers exchanged glances.

"They may be targeting you, Winry." Alphonse explained for the second time. "The homunculi."

It seemed a little odd that something like this was happening so suddenly. 

"So, the 'homunculus' or whatever," Winry went over again, "are tracking me?"

"Or they could've already found you, but are waiting for some reason before they make their move." Ed explained worriedly.

"How do we know?" Winry asked.

Alphonse looked to Ed, who had a grim expression settled upon his face. Winry looked at them with a questioning expression, waiting for an answer.

"When we were in Resembool," Ed began, "I went to visit mom's grave. There was a note attached to the oak tree when I left. It said 'Eastern Command. Leave as soon as possible.'." 

"And when we got here, nothing had happened!" Al pointed out.

"So, how do you know it wasn't left there by someone else?" Winry objected.

"Because, it wasn't there when I arrived." Ed went on. Winry knew that Edward had keen senses when it came to his surroundings, but there was still the possibility that a small child had snuck up behind him when he wasn't paying attention, or something. "And there was something else." His tone darkened, causing tension to rise in Winry's stomach. "In the corner of the note, was human blood."

"Bl-blood?!" Winry stammered, she was beginning to feel lightheaded. Ed nodded grimly, he and Al remaining silent. The trio sat in silence, contemplating what they were to do. Winry got up, rubbing a hand on her temples. "Okay. So I have a pack of bloodthirsty humanoids trailing me, trying to kill me. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"We don't really know what their intentions are, but I'm guessing it can't be good." Ed said quietly. Winry nodded. 

That was probably the reason Ed and Al were so quick to leave, the note. If Winry were to be honest with herself, she was afraid. Incredibly afraid. But she knew she had to suck it up, considering this was what Ed and Al had to deal with every day. 

"I get it." She said. Determination had set in her eyes, and she was not going to leave them alone this time. Especially not when there was something she could do. "So," She turned towards the boys, "what do you want me to do?" 

The Elric brother's exchanged glances, Ed opening his mouth to say something. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Ed sighed. He reluctantly got up off his bed, walking over to the door to open it. A junior officer stood in front of him, his left hand pointed in a salute.

"Colonel Mustang wishes to see Edward and Alphonse Elric, sir!" He explained stiffly. Ed let out a little breath, turning to his brother behind him. 

"Didya hear that, Al? Colonel Bastard wants to see us!" He called. His brother got off the bed, walking to the door. "Thanks." He said to the officer, who stepped to the side, stunned at hearing a child address such a powerful officer in such a manner. 

They walked down to Mustangs' office, walking up a flight of stairs and knocking on the door. 

"Enter." Mustangs' muffled voice called from inside, and Al swung open the door. The brothers stepped inside, stopping suddenly in surprise. There, in front of them, stood the most powerful man in all of Amestris.

"King Bradley?!"

**A/N**

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter, I know. Well, what can I say, I admit I had a slight writers' block as I wrote this, and I actually had to rewrite a part since I was unable to connect it to the plot.**

**Anyways, don't forget to comment. I really appreciate any feedback you guys give me! Feel free to give ideas, it'd be really helpful.**

**Happy reading!**

**~TheEquivalentExchanger**


	5. Not for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ed and Al were discussing the danger Winry is in, when Colonel Mustang calls them to his office. Upon entering, they receive a big shock...

"King Bradley?!" The Fuhrer smiled kindly at the two boys, taking a small sip from his tea. Edward and Alphonse cautiously sat down on the couch across from him, eyeing him suspiciously. The King, if he had noticed, paid no heed to the teenagers' glares. He set down his teacup quietly, and stood up.

Mustang seemed as discontent as the boys' did, his hand were clasped tightly in front of his mouth as he leaned his elbows on the desk.

"Good to see you again, Fullmetal." The Fuhrer greeted kindly. Edward nodded slowly, still wary of the Kings' presence.

"What do you want, Fuhrer?" Ed snarled. The two had a history of bad events between them, so Ed decided to cut the polite act. Bradley was lucky that Ling, Fu or Lan Fan weren't here to witness his visit. The three were helping Lan Fan train with her new automail, much against Edward's better judgement.

Edward gave the powerful homunculus a cold glare, never ceasing to drop his shield. The Fuhrer's smile dissipated, leaving a grim line in place.

"The promised day will soon be here," He explained with a smirk, "less than a week now, wouldn't it be?" 

Edward's expression remained unfazed. 

"What's your point?" He growled lowly.

The Fuhrer glared at the young Elric for a long moment, his one eye piercing through Ed. Suddenly, his expression brightened again and he gave the young teen a warm smile.

"Nothing, I suppose I will be taking my leave." The Fuhrer turned back to Mustang, his voice lowering. "Remember what I told you, Colonel." 

Mustang's face darkened, and he didn't respond. Ed and Al noted the strong tension between the two, and their curiosity spiked inside them. The King left the office swiftly and quietly, and the three were left with the small click of the door. Ed wanted to ask what happened, but he could tell Mustang was deep in thought. 

"You are dismissed." He muttered after a long silence. 

Ed and Al stepped out of the office, shuffling back to their room.

"I get the feeling that we're never told anything." Ed murmured quietly to his brother. Al nodded slightly, the same feeling was beginning to dawn upon him as well.

They reached the small apartment, unlocking the door. Winry laid on the large bed, holding one of their textbooks over herself. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she tried to comprehend the diagrams and symbols inscribed on the pages. Noticing the brothers walking in, her gaze flicked towards them, and she closed the book and sat up slowly.

"This stuff makes no sense at all…" She sighed. Ed smiled slightly, Winry always knew how to relieve stress.

"It's not supposed to." He sat down on the chair. Alphonse took a seat next to Winry, his heavy armour causing the bed to creak under his weight.

"We'll be going to Central soon." Ed said quietly. "You should probably head back to Rush valley." 

Winry blinked, switching her gaze between the two boys. 

"I have the next two months off, Garfiel said so himself!" She argued, anger beginning to strike her. "Why would I waste the vacation time?" 

Ed and Al exchanged a glance. There was no way they could bring Winry to Central with them, the mission they were about to exploit would be much too dangerous for a commoner. 

"It's too dangerous, Winry." Ed murmured quietly. "Just go back home." 

The words made Winry's face contort with an expression of hurt and sadness. Ed felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach, he found that he had troubles breathing. Her face was shadowed, and she got up from the bed.

"Fine." Winry hastily left Ed and Al's room, harshly slamming the door behind her. Ed gulped down the knot that formed in his throat, the lump was so large it was hard to swallow. Al looked at his brother sadly, knowing it must've been hard to have been so harsh on her.

Ed took in a breath, and began to pack up the few items he owned. He would be leaving soon to go to Central, the plans the military had called for his aid. He lifted his head, this may be the last time he saw Winry. 

~*~

Winry blinked back tears, shoving her books and clothing into her bag carelessly. The idiot! Fool! Stupid! Idiot, idiot idi-

A soft knock on the door broke the girl from her thoughts. She lifted her gaze.

"Winry." Ed's voice called softly, muffled. Anger spiked within the blonde, she didn't want to talk to him. She'd been here less than a day, and he was already telling her to leave. "We'll walk you to the train, we're leaving today too." 

Winry furiously zipped up her duffle bag and marched to the door, whipping it open. 

"I'll go by myself!" She stomped past Edward, who stood shocked at the entrance. Anger led to childish acts, and she felt a twinge of remorse nagging at her stomach for treating her friend the way she had. After all, he probably had her best interests in mind. 

Winry led the way outside, leaving the colossal building behind. Edward had already called a cab in advance, so she flung the door open and sat inside, the driver unaware of her foolish acts. Ed and Al climbed in quietly after, Alphonse being a barrier between the two. The ride was long, and silent. Winry began to calm down, her heated anger cooling off in the drawn out quiet.

The rain had stopped, but the streets were wet and dreary. The clouds were beginning to part, making way for the sun. Winry slowly climbed out the car, silently scolding herself for being so mean to Ed, when they were always going on dangerous missions.

Winry swallowed hard. That's right, she never knew whether this day with them could be the last. 

The trio stood in the deserted station, the concrete floor wet with fresh rain. Alphonse squirmed uncomfortably under the tension.

"I'll go and… Um, pick up something to eat for the trip!" He ushered quickly, scampering off to the convenience store down the road. Ed glared at his brother for leaving him alone at a time like this. 

Winry and Ed stood together in the station, neither talking. The silence seemed to last an eternity, before it was broken by a shaky intake of breath from Winry.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quietly, and Ed glanced over in surprise. "I'm being stupid." She added. 

Ed smiled fondly at his friend, inching a little closer to her. Winry looked forward calmly, and Ed opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, though, Winry stepped up to him and placed her arms softly around his neck. Ed was surprised, he wanted to know if she was crying or not, but he couldn't see her face without breaking her hold on him. And that was not something he wanted to do.

"You better come back. You better come back safe, with Al. Safe and alive." She whispered into his ear. Ed's expression softened, there was no way he could make a promise like that when he had no idea what dangers lied ahead of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to comfort her the best he could. He knew this may be the last time he saw his beloved friend, and he didn't want it to be remembered as them arguing. His hands spread across the small of her back, holding her close to him.

In the distance, Ed could hear the chugging of the train along the tracks, but he didn't want to let her go. The stations' bells began to ring, but the two ignored them.

Ed silently prayed that Al wouldn't come back right now. He nuzzled his nose into the soft crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of apples and oil that lifted off her skin.

"Ed." Winry brought him back to his senses, the train was now parked in the station. Ed quickly removed his arms from her waist, taking a few steps away from her. A blush began to crawl across his cheeks as he realized what had just happened.

Winry smiled softly to him, "I'll see you soon. Definitely." She slowly turned to the train door, climbing on with her duffle bag in hand. "You're going to come back. I know it." 

That was the last thing Ed heard before she disappeared inside, the doors closing. The train roared away from the station, the chugging becoming faster as the distance between the two grew larger and larger.

Alphonse stepped up to Ed, a bag of snacks and sandwiches in hand. 

"She left?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ed nodded curtly, a newfound determination blossoming inside him. He wasn't going to die on the promised day. He wouldn't allow himself to. He was going to live, and keep moving forward. Wasn't that the promise he'd made to Al, all those years ago?

"Yeah," Ed said strongly, "but we'll see her soon."

  _A/N_

_Oh no, short chapter. Again. I'm sorry! Luckily, I finished the anime yesterday, so I have more story material! Luckily? Maybe that's not the right choice of words..._

_Anyways, I'm getting busy with all my activities, so my submissions will be longer. Sorry!_

_Don't forget to comment, I always like hearing from you guys!_

_Happy reading!_


	7. Make me proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ed told Winry that he was no longer able to use alchemy.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Winry asked cautiously, trying her hardest to maintain composure. Ed sat beside her, glaring at his lap. He was unsure how to explain the situation without worrying Winry.

"It's like I told you," He went on, rather impatiently, "I can't perform alchemy anymore!"

Winry didn't seem to quite grasp hold of what her friend was telling her. Alchemy, alchemy  _was_  and still  _is_ a huge part of the Elric brothers lives! How could it possibly have just disappeared? She shook her head, it was too hard to believe. She thought back to all those times Ed had transmuted small animals from clay, or fixed her tools before. If that was gone… Well, let's just say it would've made a very big impact on Ed's life. 

The blonde was no longer a child, she would be 20 years old come June, and she'd known Ed long enough to understand what he was feeling. 

"Ed…" She grasped his hand tightly, causing the golden-eyed man to look her straight in the eye. She searched his expression for any loneliness, and sadness, but came up empty handed. Confusion spread across Winry's face as she questioned where those undeniable emotions were. "Aren't you sad?"

Edward shook his head slightly, maintaining his gaze with Winry. She didn't understand, a huge part of himself was taken away from him! How could he be so carefree? It baffled her, and clearly her expression showed it. Ed chuckled slightly to himself, throwing his free hand over her shoulder and pulling her into a warm embrace. It was odd, Ed was certainly acting weird. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it, though. To be honest, the affection was a welcomed difference to the usually stubborn way he treated her.

"Nope, not at all!" He laughed quietly into her ear, causing a warmth to seep through her face as his lips brushed against her. She smiled, he seemed so happy, an emotion that he seldom carried with him lately. There was a drawn out hesitation as the two maintained their embrace, and Winry could tell Ed was trying to say something.

He fumbled for the right words, contemplating whether or not he should actually say it out loud. In the end, he managed to tell her.

"One day, Winry," His face grew an intense heat before he continued, "One day, I'll tell you something good!" 

What an idiot he was. That wasn't what he wanted to say at all, but his stubbornness had somehow twisted his words into the most ridiculous statement a man could ever hope to utter. The awkward silence that followed seemed to drain his dignity from his body, and Winry pulled away from him with an utterly confused expression. His mouth hung open slightly as she studied him, and he knew for a fact that she would be able to see his furious blush. 

"Okay." She replied innocently, and Ed's eyes widened at the response. He'd been expecting her to make fun of him, or punch him or something, but she just sat there and stared at him with wide blue eyes. It was unexpected, and Ed hadn't quite figured out how to deal with it yet. He turned away, hoping to hide the nagging heat in his cheeks, even though it was already too late. He nodded, and placed his feet on the floor.

"Wait!" Winry lunged for his hand, grasping it tightly with her own. Ed turned to her, shock written on his chiseled features, and it was now Winry's turn to feel embarrassment. "Y-You're not leaving, are you?" She stammered loudly, trying to ignore his golden gaze.

"I was going to go make some coffee…" He replied. 

The silence that drowned the room was unbelievably awkward, and Winry found herself chuckling in spite of it. She immediately let go of his wrist, falling back on the bed as her eyes drifted over the room, anywhere but his face. 

"O-Oh!" She laughed falsely, "Of course you are! That was dumb!" 

Ed stared at her, puzzled by her obvious fake laughter. It was amusing, seeing Winry mentally scold herself out of sheer embarrassment, and he found himself grinning stupidly to himself. 

"Okay." He stated, walking over to the door. Winry's laughter immediately died down, and Ed turned to see a saddened expression, like a puppy watching his owner leave for work. He smiled internally, how easy it was to play with her emotions. "You wanna come?" He asked tauntingly.

She scowled stubbornly, turning away for a moment before climbing off the bed herself. 

"Fine." 

Ed smiled, she was so easy to read. Then again, he was probably the same way. He sighed, recalling the idiotic proposal he'd blatantly stated to her on the bed. Walking down the stairs, he found comfort in the sound of the metal hitting the wood, and was a little happy that he still at least had his automail leg. It felt like he always had a part of her attached to him, no matter where he went. Not to mention, it would give him an excuse to visit her if he ever travelled again. He enjoyed watching people gawk over the intricate work of the metal, and he often boasted of her workmanship. 

 _"I have the best automail engineer there is!"_ He would brag,  _"There's no way you can surpass her!"_

Ed nodded to himself, relishing the memories of the people in Rush Valley gawking over him. He took great pride in Winry, and everybody knew it. 

Ed sauntered into the kitchen, Winry taking a seat at the table in the dining room, waiting expectantly for her coffee to be delivered to her. Ed smiled, looking over at her in the other room. Winry blushed when she noticed him staring, and frantically looked around before turning to him and smiling. 

Ed blushed and went back to making the coffee. There sure was a lot to be proud of.

_A/N:_

_Sorry, short chapter! Quick update, though! I hope to write some more later on, so stay tuned!_


End file.
